Glitches & Glizards
by ddaltonn
Summary: Blainer's and Kurtsie in kindergarten.


Glitches And Glizards: Chapter 1

"I'm sorry I threw that baseball at your head, are you OK?" A kid said as I slightly opened my eyes to the pain rushing through my head so badly I had forgotten where I was.

"Where... where am I?" I said, in response to the kid leaning over my head just a couple inches from my face just staring at me.

"You're in the playground silly, you were running in between me and my friend playing catch." The same kid said, he had long semi-black hair just above his eyebrows and blue eyes.

A different head popped up right in front of my face right next to the other kid. "He look's fine Jon why don't we just leave him alone," the new head said.

"He has a bloody nose Nighty, you can't just let him bleed. He need's to get to a doctor, thats what he needs," said the kid. "My names Jon, it's my first day here. Well it's sort of all our first day here in kindergarten."

I was so confused and my head hurt so bad I could barely keep my eyes open to stay awake from fainting. The only thing that kept me from passing out on the wood chips of the playground was the voice of Jon.

"So, are you going to tell us your name or are you just going to sit there?" Nighty said in a very rude manner, sort of like she expected more out of someone who just got hit in the face with a baseball.

"My- my names Dwight," I said. I sounded as if I just survived getting stomped on by a horse and lived to tell the tale. I hadn't even moved, not even a inch. They both just sat there staring into my face as if something was going to jump from it. The only other thing I saw was a cloud behind Haley's head but I was too knocked out I didn't even pay attention to anything except the pain, pain everywhere.

A strange voice was coming from in front of my body, different than Jon and Nighty's voices. "He smells good," someone said. I wasn't sure if I was just hearing things or if in fact there was someone actually smelling me, because I wasn't able to lift my head even a inch from the ground.

"Kurtsie, you can't just tell him he smells when he just got a hit by a baseball." Another voice, much different, coming from the other side of my body. I couldn't see who it was, but I knew there was another presence around me. I didn't have enough strength in my neck to sit up, there was just to much pain I couldn't move.

"Blainers, I can do whatever I want, I am queen of the playground, I run this place." "I really don't like his shorts though, they don't match his shirt," coming from a complete different direction than any other person around me, that I already knew of.

Two more head appeared straight over my head as I opened my eye again.

One of them had short curly black hair. Her eyes were wide open as if she had just found treasure, but I knew there wasn't any treasure. She had freckles, not to much, not to little. Someone completely new, I had never seen before right in front of me.

"Hi! I'm Kurtsie, and I'm the queen," Kurtsie had said to my face. I heard giggles come from the other side of me but didn't see anyone.

"Kurtsie be quiet, hi I'm Blainer's, I'm Kurtsie's friend," Blainers said to me in a voice so confident and persuading I'd believe anything she said. I was so confused and disoriented I almost forgot where I was again. Blainers had long blonde hair with hazel and somewhat green eyes. She wore glasses and seemed like the nicest person on earth.

Yet again another complete different voice came, but from behind me this time. "Oh my goodness! What happened Dwight! Did Jon hit you in the face, on your first day?"

I had forgotten who was speaking to me but then I soon realized it was this girl that I was talking to at reading time this morning. It was Emily. Emily was my best friend so far on the first day of school, she let me take her Scooby-Doo book mark. So I knew, we were going to be best friends for a long time. She had long black hair, a little bit father past her shoulders. She was a little bit shorter than me. She was wearing a my-little-pony t-shirt with pink shorts. I know she didn't look the coolest, but I knew for sure we were going to be friends.

"Emily, it was an accident, I didn't mean to throw the ball at his face, it was an accident," Jon said. With a dead-guilty look on his puppy dog face, I knew he didn't mean it. For the two and a half minutes I knew him, he seemed like the nicest guy on the playground. His eyes were on the verge of tears, so I knew he felt more worse than I had.

"Jon, it's ok, I'll be fine, it was an accident." I said, when I finally had the power to sit up again. I wasn't so sure about the part when I said I'll be fine though, my right eye barely opened, but for some reason I was OK with that. I had friends, people were talking to me, other people, not just my mom or dad, actual people. I was just excited by that, this was happening to me. I wanted to get to know people, it was my first day of school, why wouldn't I try to make friends?

"Are you sure? Should I bring you to the office or something? Get some ice?" Jon said worried as could be. He really was nice to me. He had this thing, something about him, that just made me want to forgive everyone for everything. I felt terrible for causing that much pain for causing me pain. I saw Nighty squint her eyes and look closer at my face.

"Wow, that really does look bad, I probably shouldn't have been that mean to you. Well I guess I should have been mean at the same time, because you should of saw that Jon and I were playing catch and you shouldn't have ran in between us," Nighty said.

She seemed somewhat sad for me but at the same time I could tell she was mad at Jon for giving me so much sympathy. After all, it was my fault for running in between them. Kurtsie was just sitting there staring, amazed, for no apparent reason, just staring at my bleeding nose and future black eye. Blainers was organizing wood chips that were in front of her, from largest to smallest. Not paying any attention to me whatsoever. Emily was inspecting my knee for any scrapes from when I had fell. She picked out all the wood chips from when I had fallen. My skin had been laying on the wood chips for so long, they became part of my skin.

"We should probably get to come look at this guys, his knee is bleeding and his eye is blacker than coal," Emily said.

No one really listened to her, she was sort of like that nerdy kid that sat in the corner inspecting caterpillars then keeping them in a jar to turn into butterflies. I listened to her though, after all she was sort of my only friend I knew for that couple of hours I had been in my first day of kindergarten. Emily was the girl who's future was chosen by her, she could instantly become someone new if she wanted to be. Next day she could be the biggest, baddest, kindergartner this school has ever seen. Yet she decided not to be, she was your average kindergartner.

"Here take my arm, I'll help you up and we can go straight to the office and tell the principal what Jon did to you, he has cooties anyways." Emily said with pride.

Everyone turned to look at Emily. Jon looked as if someone just said they canceled Rugrats. The expression on his face was picture worthy, only once, and at that moment, were you ever going to get that expression from him again. Nighty was counting how many fingers she had, as if she didn't hear. Blainers squinted her eyes so far I could have sworn there was fire coming out of them. Her mouth was squished together as far as it could go. It looked as if she was going to scream as loud as she could for threatening to tell on Jon.

"Ouch! Don't throw wood chips at me Blainers! You got me in the mouth!" the sound of Emily spitting out wood chips made every laugh. Nighty who I thought was completely out of the conversation, was on the ground laughing harder than I had ever seen someone laugh. Kurtsie had the most adorable laugh a little kid could ever have, as if she knew in her head that that was going to happen, and it happened perfectly according to her evil plan to throw wood chips at Emily.

"Oops, did I throw those at you? My bad Emily, please forgive me." Blainers said.

My jaw dropped, little did I know I had just meet the nicest bully ever. I was confused, I didn't know what to say.

"That's it! I'm getting Mr. Shuester! I'm sick of you guys picking on me!" Emily said with pride and ran away.

Before I knew it Nighty was gone, she wasn't going to get in trouble on the first day of school, and end up being somewhat responsible for anything. Blainers had this look on her face, a expression of revenge. It was hard to explain, sort of like the demon coming out of someone in a scary movie. I knew she wasn't that kind of person though. Jon was by my side, I didn't look to see if he was crying still, but I was just frightened by the fact that something was happening. Kurtsie didn't move an inch, she was going to know what was about to happen, and she was going to be in the dead middle of it. After all, she did say she was the queen. The queen knows what is happening in her kingdom at all times. I could see Mr. Shuester walking this way with Emily by his side. Emily was pointing at Blainers, then crossed her arms, and squinted her eyes and bit her lips.

"That's her Mr. Shuester, that's the girl that was throwing wood chips at me. She threw them right in my mouth," Emily said.

"I... I didn't mean to Mr. Shuester," The tears streaming down her face were unbelievable, in less than a minute her shirt was already drowned in tears. "I was throwing them in the air and trying to see how many I could catch!"

"She's lying Mr. Shuester! I saw her throw them right at me! Everyone else saw it too!" Emily said, with this smirk on her face knowing what she was just about to cause was going to be all her fault, and proud of it.

"Is this true Kurtsie? Did Blainers throw wood chips at Emily?" Mr. Shuester said, he had this expression on his face like he was just betrayed by his own kind. Betrayed by someone he knew for many years, but just met.

"No Mr. Shuester, Emily was just trying to find a way to get us in trouble." Kurtsie said, with the most persuasive look on her face a dog would know she wasn't lying.

"But.. But it's not fair! She threw them right at me!" Emily said, as if she just lost the most important debate in her life.

"Well I wasn't here when it happened, so Emily you will just have to forget about it, I hope we can all be friends. Now say sorry Blainers, if you want to be treated like kindergartners then you will have to act like one. I'm sick of all this tattling." Mr. Shuester said with a serious expression on his face.

"I'm sorry for the mis-understanding Emily...," Blainers said. We all knew she wasn't innocent but no one even tried to stop her, she was un-stoppable.

"Ok, now let's put this all behind us and start over again, OK? It's the first day of school, we shouldn't be fighting already." Mr. Shuester said, and walked away with disgust making everyone feel horrible. He really knew how to make and ruin someone's day.

"Dylan, what happened to your eye? It looks like, black." Mr. Shuester said. I didn't know what to say, I didn't want to get my new friend Jon in trouble. So I rushed and hadn't known what to say. I had some how forgotten all about the pain in my eye distracted by what was going on around me.

"I... um... Kurtsie threw a baseball at me." I said, with the biggest liars face a liar could ever have if there was a face for lying. I looked over at Kurtsie's face and I instantly knew I was going to pay for this, no matter what. She moved her head back and forth squinting her eyes and causing some kind of pain to me in her head.

At that moment I knew I had said the wrong answer, and should of said my sister did it or something. Then all of a sudden I see Mr. Shuester kicking the wood chips and walking away mumbling to himself. Everyone just sort of looked at each other and asking each other the same exact question. What just happened? We all had no idea.

Once Nighty noticed Mr. Shuester was gone she decided to come back. "What did I miss guys?" Nighty said with a contempt face. "Did you get in trouble Blainers?"

"Nope!" Blainers said. She was the happiest little girl a person could ever look at. As if she had just gotten away with commiting a mass murder and had no problem with it. "Emily is the one that should of gotten put in the corner for being so annoying!" Blainers said.

Everyone laughed, everyone. At that moment we didn't know it yet, but we were all bestfriends. I felt bad for laughing about a joke about my best friend, she really is the nicest person I've ever meet. I figured I'd better say something. "Why don't we all just talk to Emily guys? She really is a nice person, you just haven't gotten to talk to her yet," I said. Feeling proud of what I said, and afraid of any future response.

Blainers and Kurtsie looked at each other and realized what they had done was wrong, but they had some sort of idea instead. I didn't think they were capable of doing anything worse.

Emily came back and sat right next to me, she wasn't mad, she was sad. As if she regretted telling on Blainers. At that moment, there was another wood chip flying through the air. It landed perfectly in Emily's mouth. As if Blainers and Kurtsie thought the same exact thing at the same exact time in there heads. Then when it hit everyone, no one was sitting up right on the ground. I was on the ground laughing so hard I forgot anything and everything in the past. Laughing so hard I couldn't think. I don't remember laughing so hard ever in my life. I looked up at Emily to see what her reaction is. She was on the ground laughing harder than I was. Blainers laughed so hard she pee'd her pants. Once everyone was gaining a hold on reality again there was a silence, and that's when I knew we were all going to be friends, best friends.


End file.
